Dragons In Wonderland!
by eeveesama
Summary: parody of a play me and a group of friends wrote and acted out in theatre arts


DISCLAIMER!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! 'TIS FUN!!!.....er...yeah well...i don't own Disney or people from Alice in Wonderland, Invader Zim, or Dragon Knights (though I'd like to own Rath and Kharl ^^). The only thing I do own is the idea of this story which was originally a script for our final exam for the last quarter of our school year in theatre arts. It was called "Alice in Wonderland (our way)". Dib and Zim were misplaced characters in Alice's dream. It was fun performing it, and with the reactions the audience (our class and the other theatre arts class) had, I think we got the highest grade. So, still remembering the lovely feeling of acting this play so proudly, I decided to use the characters from my favorite manga comic (Dragon Knights) to take our (the ones who performed this junk) places!!!! YAY!!! =^-^= soooo.......here's the cast!  
  
  
  
Zoma is...the Cheshire Cat!!! ^^ well...all he has to prove he's the cat is the purple cat ears and purple tail he's wearing for this  
  
Zoma: YAY!!! ^^  
  
  
  
Rune is Alice!!!  
  
Rune: WHAT?! I play a GIRL!?  
  
Authoress: Yes you do.  
  
Rune: WHY?!  
  
Authoress: Cuz ya got the hips, hair, and face for it! XD  
  
*Thatz, Kitchel, Cesia, and Rath laugh in the background*  
  
  
  
Rath plays the hilarious green plant man, Zim!!!!   
  
Zim: I'm not a plant!!!! I'm an Irken!!!!!!  
  
Rath: *snicker snicker*  
  
  
  
Thatz plays Dib the human with a gigantic head!!! X3  
  
Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!!  
  
Thatz: *laughing at Dib's head*  
  
  
  
Shydeman plays the trumpeter and the Judge!!!   
  
Shydeman: ....TRUMPETER!?  
  
Authoress: yes Trumpeter!!!   
  
Shydeman: *looks at Nadil* ok I'll stick with this part ^^;  
  
  
  
And lastly...*all snicker except Nadil*....Nadil plays....the Queen of Hearts!!!!!!!! Not just any queen of hearts , but a Puerto Rican Queen of Hearts!!!!!  
  
*all bust out laughing at Nadil*  
  
Nadil: *blushing madly* Lykouleon!!!! It's your fault!!!  
  
Lykouleon: *can't breath due to too much laughing*  
  
Authoress: And kiddies, he has to have a huge butt so... he tied a pillow to his rear!!! And we had to stuff his bra so he'd look like a fat queen!!!  
  
Nadil: ....*is angry but still blushing* Can I atleast have shorts on under this dress????  
  
Lykouleon, Rath, Thatz, Rune, Kitchel, Shydeman, Cesia, and Zoma: oO;;;;;;;  
  
Authoress: ok! ^^  
  
*Nadil runs off real quick to put some shorts on* ^^  
  
Authoress: And the rest of the people (you readers and the rest of the Dragon Clan) are the audience!  
  
Nadil: WHAT!? Lykouleon's out there?!  
  
Authoress: *nods* =^-^=...places everyone!!!aaaaaaaand.....ACTION!!!!  
  
Nadil: WAIT!!! I haven't put the shorts on yet!!! O_O;  
  
Authoress: so?! you come in a little later!!!  
  
Nadil: *pulling the shorts up* help!!! my BUTT is falling!!! T-T;;;;  
  
*all bust out in laughter as authoress runs to help him*  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Zoma comes in all cattishly cute; light is focused on him only(everything else is dark)*  
  
Zoma: Once in a boring, boring, very boring world lived a very boring girl with boring friends and a boring family. Her name was Rune (Rune: *in the background* I'm a GUY!!!! A GUY!!! *Rath can be heard tackling Rune*) ...and she never experienced a laugh in her life. One day, she was soooooooooooooooooooo bored she decided to take a nap and dreamed that she fell in a hole. This is where the story begins.  
  
  
  
*lights fade as Zoma exits all cattishly cute, light comes on focused on Rune sleeping on the ground of a forest scene . The beginning of that one song when those scary talking flowers start to sing [on Disney's Alice in Wonderland] starts to play and then fades*  
  
  
  
Rune: *wakes, stands and yawns and stretches; looking around* What? Where am I? I was sleeping in a house, and I woke up here. But that doesn't make sense. Oh, this must be one of those boring dreams.  
  
  
  
*Rath and Thatz enter arguing [they are Dib and Zim and there will be quarrel between them] *  
  
  
  
Rune: Oh, hello. Wait, what are you doing here? This is MY boring dream. (I don't like this apron with this dress...)  
  
  
  
Thatz: Ask the alien! *points at Rath* (this trench coat feels funny..i gots glasses!!!)  
  
  
  
Rath: Me?! I did nothing! *shoves Thatz* (OOOooooohh....leather gloves.....O.O)  
  
  
  
Thatz: Rath, you scum! You're the one who got us stuck here!  
  
  
  
Rath: Did not earth smeet°! [°smeet- irken for "wormbaby"i guess]  
  
  
  
Rune: That's enough! Who are you and how did you get here?  
  
  
  
Thatz: My name's Thatz and this....thing *eyes Rath* is Rath.  
  
  
  
Rath: I'm the all and powerful Rath, earth creature! *pouts*  
  
  
  
Thatz: I'm not sure how we got here. Rath started pushing buttons and-  
  
  
  
Rath: Well, if you hadn't been pushing me we wouldn't be in this SITUATION!!!  
  
  
  
Rune: Shut up! *Rath and Thatz silence*  
  
  
  
Rath: Wait, we don't know anything about you.  
  
  
  
Thatz: Yeah who are you?  
  
  
  
Rune: I'm Rune.  
  
  
  
Thatz: How do we know you're not bad like and alien or an ice cream man (ice cream) or even a-  
  
  
  
Rune: That's enough! *sighs* Let's just...walk....yeah...  
  
  
  
Zoma: *appearing in a tree above them* Rath and Thatz agreed and so they walked and walked untill they suddenly stopped. *waves to Garfakcy who is off stage at the light/control pannels*  
  
  
  
Rune: What's wrong?  
  
  
  
Thatz: You hear that?  
  
  
  
Rune: *listens* Yeah, it sounds like....trumpets.(whoever's playing it can't play)  
  
  
  
Rath: Let's go see what it is. (hopefully it's a demom)  
  
  
  
*they arrive to an openning in the forest and see Shydeman "playing" a trumpet. [can't ya just hear them sour notes!?] (rath is thinking "DEMON!!!! kill kill kill kill)*  
  
  
  
Shydeman: *blows the trumpet again* It's time to present...*snickers* The Queen of Hearts...QUEEN   
  
NADIL!!!!!! *is trying not to laugh*  
  
  
  
*soft slow music plays as Nadil enters slowly and gracefully [He's still blushing but atleast he has shorts on and his butt is fixed XD.]waving like a queen and blowing loving kisses in all directions. Nadil is thinking of how he ended up doing this. He grunts to himself in anger as he prepares himself for his big part. [keep in mind that this takes place in Wonderland so I can make the lights do whatever I want! XP!!!] The lighting of the place turns into a mellow blue as a disco ball hangs from nowhere shining white dots everywhere. Nadil waves and blows kisses for a minute. Then the soft music bursts into a fast beat techno with chipmunk voices singing about the queen as he busts out dancing crazily to the music having constantly grabbing his butt and pulling it back up [obviously it's a pillow]. Nadil dances for 2 minustes then both he and the music suddenly stop as the disco ball disappears and the blue lighting is gone. He then adjusts his butt and clears his throat. He gives off an awkward look at Shydeman. Rune, Rath, and Thatz stand in horror with jaws dropped and wide-eyed*  
  
  
  
Nadil: (i'm wearing a dress....hmm....well....it is kind of comfortable maybe that's why rune dresses in drag) *he speaks with a Puerto Rican accent* Ok!....Sit. (why me?)  
  
  
  
*he sits in a chair that Shydeman brought with him. Rune, Rath, and Thatz sit on pillows that magically appear. Rath sits next to Nadil and Rune sits the furthest away from him. Thatz is in the middle. Rath scoots his pillow away from Nadil [rath is scared. this is a side of nadil he has never seen before]. Shydeman sits in a chair on Nadil's right. Rath and Thatz whisper to each other on how creepy it was to see Nadil's butt swing, fall, and be pulled back up. Rune and Shydeman sit quietly and Nadil looks around, quietly sighing.*  
  
  
  
Nadil:..*sighs* (i can't believe i'm going to do this) I'm huuunngry. (not really) Who got cake? (puddin') You? (elf) *points to Rune, Rune shakes his head no* oh..You? (human) *points to Thatz who does the same as Rune* oh...You? (eeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!!!!!!) *points to Rath who does the same as the others* oh....ok....(good!) *sighs and stares down in silence*(llamas) ...THE QUEEN. WANTS. ....cake. (not really! hmmm...i should scream more |=P)  
  
  
  
*Rath jumps and clings to Thatz as Thatz does the same to Rath. They stare at each other for a brief moment, then throw each other off in disgust [like dib and zim would]. Shydeman leaves and comes back bringing cake for Nadil*  
  
  
  
Nadil:(grrr! he brought cake P) oh...thank you ^^ (what is it?!) *takes a bite. chews....chews...swallows and smacks his teeth with his toungue for a long time then suddenly stops.*(ew....yuck! XP) no...it not flan. OFF! with your head.(yuck yuck yuck)  
  
  
  
*guard comes and starts to drag Shydeman off as he wimpers*  
  
  
  
Nadil:(yucky! i think shyrendora baked it! poooiiiiiiiiiissssssssooooooooooon! ) alright! you can stan since you atleast brought me some cake. (head-cutty )  
  
  
  
Shydeman: ^^ *turns to the guard and sticks his toung out at him and runs back to his seat*(*music note* I will survive!*music note*)  
  
  
  
Nadil: Now today my friends, is a very special day. (you will all die!!! mwahahahah!!!)^^ it's my birthday!(die die die die)  
  
  
  
Shydeman: *leans to Nadil and whispers* pst...unbirthday   
  
  
  
Nadil: ....^^ it's my birthday! (die)  
  
  
  
Shydeman:...pst! unbirthday  
  
  
  
Nadil: ..........^^; it's my birthday!(die)  
  
  
  
Rune, Rath, & Thatz: o.o  
  
  
  
Shydeman: unbirthday. unbirthday....!  
  
  
  
Nadil: it's my BIRTHDAY!!! (DIE!!!)  
  
  
  
Shydeman: the SCRIPT says "UNbirthday" therefore, you SHALL say UNBIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
  
  
Nadil: *pulls the script out of his bra and glances at it and shoves it back in* fine. ok. whatever. *said nonPuerto Ricanish [he's not Puerto Rican, he's just trying to talk in that accent]*....*back to Puerto Rican accent* it's my....UN...birth..........day. (why do i gotta talk with a puerto rican accent anyway?)  
  
  
  
Thatz: Unbirthday? What's that? (a treasure hunt?)  
  
  
  
Rath: I dunno. Sounds like a tea party to me. ^,~ (hope demons come other than those two)  
  
  
  
Thatz: ah......(teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... i likes tea)  
  
  
  
Nadil: Before we pahhhhty [said as "potty" remember, this isn't his actual accent] *Dragon Officers can be heard laughing behind the scene. Ruwalk can be heard also laughing but trying to hush everyone up*  
  
  
  
*Rath, Rune & Thatz snicker as Shydeman leans to Nadil and whispers *  
  
  
  
Nadil: oh, no, i don't need to go i went before we started the play. *Shydeman whispers again* OH! NO NO NO!!!! I mean, before we paRRRRty, it's QUESTION TIME!!!!!! ^^   
  
  
  
*Rath and Thatz gasp in terror as Nadil does a feminine evil laugh*   
  
  
  
Rune: What's the question?  
  
  
  
Nadil: (did i just laugh like a girl!?) How old...do you think I am? (really the question is...when will you all die?) *looks at everyone present*...you! *looking at Shydeman who is looking away*..........(doofas) *hits Shydeman*  
  
  
  
Shydeman:!!!! Who, me? (lasagna.....^^)  
  
  
  
Nadil: no, not you......*looks the other way then quickly turns back to Shydeman* OF COURSE YOU!!!!(are my officers really this stupid?)   
  
  
  
Shydeman: oO;;;;; uh...um....er.....58?....yeah... 58! ^^ (really i think he's over a thousand -.-;;;;)  
  
  
  
Nadil: 58? *Shydeman nods* 58!? (wow that's young compared to my REAL age O.O) Who do you think I am?! Your Grandmother?! 58?! Are you crazy?! OFF with you head! *guard comes and drags Shydeman off*come on! *pointing to Rune, Rath, & Thatz* Do I look 58?! *Rath nods, Thatz hits him, he shakes his head no, Nadil glares at Rath*  
  
  
  
Shydeman: But that's unfair!!!  
  
  
  
Nadil: I don't care if it's unfair! 58?! I want your head off! Off! off off off off off (i sound like a broken record player)   
  
  
  
*brief silence*  
  
  
  
Nadil: well....the answer is...I'm too young. (.......moooooooooooooooooooooooooooose)  
  
  
  
Rune: yeah right ( it's true he's not too young. he's over a thousand)  
  
  
  
Thatz: Shhh! Rune! or you'll get your head cut off!!!( i need you to help me hunt for treasure!!!)  
  
  
  
Rath: cool can I watch? ^^ (maybe demons will come!)  
  
  
  
Rune: I don't care if he's the queen *all snicker* or how old he is (Nadil's a pansy!!!! ^^;;;;wait...i shouldn't be talking...i have to wear a dress for this,too)   
  
  
  
Nadil:...o.o ....*looks at Rune* what. did you say? (moo)  
  
  
  
Rune: *stands up* I said I don't care if you're the queen *all snicker again* or how old you are!!!! (i is yelling)  
  
  
  
*Nadil goes to jump up but his butt gets him stuck. So he wiggles out THEN jumps up*  
  
  
  
Nadil: (i'm glad my butt isn't really this big) OFF! with your HEAD!!!  
  
  
  
Rune: what?! All i did was yell at you, your maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaje~STY!!! *does a wavey curtsy of sarcasm*  
  
  
  
Nadil: Are you getting crunk with me?! [heehee never thought you'd hear Nadil say crunk, huh?] No, you don't get crunk. I get crunk cuz I'm the queen.*everyone snickers*... OFF with your head!!!! OFF!!!!off off off-  
  
  
  
Rune: I demand a vote! Whoever thinks I shouldn't get my head cut off, raise you hand.  
  
  
  
Thatz: What do you think,Rath? Should we raise our hands?  
  
  
  
Rath: I dunno, I really wanna see someone's head get chopped off and-  
  
  
  
Thatz: RATH!!! O.O;;;;  
  
  
  
Rath: EH!? Oh alright... -.-;;; *both raise up their hands*(but the demons....T-T)  
  
  
  
Rune: See? I win. (first time i won!!!)  
  
  
  
Nadil: No. you don't win! cuz I'm queen. *all snicker* I'm the crunk crunk.....QUEEN!*everyone snickers*  
  
  
  
Rune: Fine! Let's go to court! (what am i getting myself into?!)  
  
*fade out*   
  
  
  
Nadil: *trips* ow! my butt!(oooohh i broke a nail.......ACK!!! the femininity is taking over!!no!)  
  
  
  
Rath: Oh god! oO;;;; (earth-shake!!!!!!! the holy butt has fallen!! we're doomed!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INTERMISSION!!!! MAKE MORE POPCORN BILLY!!! While you're at it, laugh at Nadil!!! =^-^=   
  
Nadil: NOT FUNNY!!! *walking around as everyone laughs at him cuz he's holding up his butt*  
  
Authoress: the rest is on the second scene! lol!!! I hope you share this with your friends! Cuz we all love to laugh at Nadil!!! Cuz he got his head cut off!!!!  
  
Nadil: SHUT UP!!!! (i didn't want to remember that!)  
  
Authoress: and cuz he's cute cuz he's evil and dead!  
  
Nadil: CUT IT OU-oh ...wait....you think I'm cute??? *starry-eyed* (hmmm she's not that bad anymore)  
  
Authoress: *changing the subject* GO read the second part of this play!!!! oh by the way, can you guess which character I played???? I'll tell you at the end of the second scene! I bet you're wrong! ^.~  
  
Nadil: WAIT!!!! I'm cute?! Really?! Don't ignore me hidious-one-who-helped-create-this-play-and torture-me!!!!! *clinging onto authoress*  
  
*everyone is laughing at him now....EVERYONE* 


End file.
